<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Is Permitted by Sucralose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229394">Everything Is Permitted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose'>Sucralose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Haytham and Connor had enough time to learn about each other during their first meet, will their future become different? Or maybe there IS something they could never change, even though the Templars and the Assassins get united?</p><p>Just a What-if story, with a lot of philosophy discussion and arguing. And also sex. Wish you enjoy it.</p><p>Written in Chinese. I'm willing to translate it to English by myself but the fact is my English could just be enough to write down this summary. I will give it a try in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haytham Kenway &amp; Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228176">七夕cp无差别运动会</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose">Sucralose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“你觉得他们的未来会因为今天改变吗？”肖恩问。 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……我不知道。”戴斯蒙承认，“我甚至不清楚这是不是另一场幻境。”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1778年1月7日，不明空间</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“……我想你们都明白，未来不应该被改变，对吧？” </p><p>爱德华低声应了一句，康纳则迷茫地盯着他。海尔森摇摇头，这孩子还是太单纯了。 </p><p>“你应该能意识到现在这些人中只有我们两个会回到同一个时间，对吧？”</p><p>“对啊，”康纳困惑地说，“然后呢？” </p><p>“只要一离开这里，我们短暂的合作关系就结束了。”海尔森冷静地说，“没有任何事情应该因为在这个空间中发生的一切而改变。一次促膝长谈不能改变你我之间对立的立场，也不能使你加入骑士团或者我转投刺客。如果我们必须以命相搏，你我都应该拼上全力，为信仰而战，而不受个人情感的影响。” </p><p>“你以为我会因为心软而放过你吗？”康纳轻声问道，“我在你心里究竟是什么样子，父亲？你以为你可以在我生命中的前十八年完全消失，骚扰我的族人、杀害我的母亲，然后某一天突然出现施舍给我一点你那珍贵的关心，我就会对你感激涕零？” </p><p>“你在说什么？”海尔森皱起了眉，“你母亲……死了？我……我很抱歉——” </p><p>“不要假装你不知道。我不会信的。”康纳迅速地说道，“我不会原谅你。我会把你的所有罪行都记在心里，而这些正是我反对圣殿骑士的原因。” </p><p>“……康纳。”海尔森难得地沉默了一会，“我并不需要你的原谅，同样不需要你的信任，但如果你愿意的话可以相信，在今天之前我真的不知道你母亲的事。” </p><p>“这不重要。”康纳说，“以及我不相信你。” </p><p>海尔森叹了口气。“那你觉得什么重要，儿子？” </p><p>“很多事情，这几年来我一直在思考的事情。”康纳抬起头，“到底你为什么会对圣殿骑士如此忠诚。你们追求的到底是什么？权力吗？金钱吗？那你们和那些暴君又有何分别？” </p><p>“终于肯沉下心来反省一下你的信条了？”海尔森讽刺道，“圣殿骑士与刺客追求的是同一样东西，我们都在以自己的方式追求人类的幸福，只不过我们的方式与信仰不同。我们希望构筑秩序，完美无缺、坚不可摧的秩序，唯有这样才能彻底避免由人性的弱点而导致的战乱、饥荒与灾难。而你们信奉自由，你们认为只有完全自由的人才能创造价值、才是天地间应该的存在。” </p><p>“你们不过是为了自己得到权力而找理由罢了。”康纳皱起眉，“你们用华丽的言语掩饰欲望，而我所看到的一切都跟你所说的不同。强森，彼凯恩，希基……他们偷窃土地、袭击村庄、谋杀乔治·华盛顿——”</p><p>“买下土地是为了更好地保护它，夜袭康科德是为了阻止该死的战争——你和你的同伴成功地挑起了它——而华盛顿？他不过是个软弱无能的混蛋，只会给殖民地的解放拖后腿。”海尔森疲倦地摇了摇头，“诚然，我不否认历史上甚至今天都一直有只为一己私利而加入骑士团、用教义掩盖恶行的败类，但刺客中间也不是没有渣滓，不是没有为了利益背弃信条和同伴的人。你以为我想要权力吗？不，你错了，康纳。权力对我来说唾手可得，如果我想要，你的族人、你的部落、甚至包括你本人，现在都可以是为我操控、毫无自由意志的木偶。但我们想要的不是那样的秩序。骑士团曾经迷信过神器的力量、曾经把人的自由意志视作浮云，但正如阿泰尔改革了你们的信条，我们的信念也早就改变了。 </p><p>“我们想要的秩序并非剥夺人的自由。我们希望所有人都能够足够理性地看待世界，从而自发地以社会契约约束自身，来达到共赢的局面。统治者不过是个工具，说实话，我对成为这个工具毫无兴趣。我会让更合适的人承担这个工作，去得到你所谓的权力。我们和你们一样具有信念，并懂得付出。</p><p>康纳一声不吭地听着，眼睛盯着地面。 </p><p>“我说这些并不是想要说服你，康纳。”海尔森叹了口气，“我只是希望你能更加全面地看待事物，不要被你们组织刻意的引导所同化——” </p><p>“你依然觉得自己是对的，”康纳终于开口了，“你就是在试图说服我……你想把一切都证明给我看，你想迫使我承认自己的幼稚，你想让我在你面前低头，征服我、改变我，就像你们征服全世界一样。”他缓缓抬起头，“父亲，你这样真的很令人讨厌。” </p><p>海尔森沉默了。 </p><p>“……我希望你理解一位父亲的心情，康纳。”过了一会，他低声说道，“我的确认为自己是对的，也希望能够说服你、甚至改变你的信念。我不想我的儿子的全部思想都由其他人影响而形成、甚至和我自己的完全对立……我接受不了，康纳。” </p><p>“你太自负了，海尔森。”康纳低声说，“你只想着要改变我，却没想过你的想法也可能是片面的、甚至错误的？你对刺客的信条的误解也很深，父亲。你暗示我被阿基里斯洗脑，可你自己又何尝不是在圣殿的教条下长大，有意无意间听了多少对刺客的抹黑？你以为只因为你是我的父亲，就可以粗暴地认定我才是幼稚的那一个吗？” </p><p>“那你希望我怎么做，康纳？” </p><p>“如果我们想改变未来，就必须一同做出改变。”康纳看向他，“你我既是父子，又站在对立的双方，这便是命运赐给我们的契机。把你的诚意展现给我，为我做出改变，父亲，然后再去要求我的信任。这就是我唯一所求的。” </p><p>“你知道吗，康纳，这是我第一次觉得你可能说得没错。”海尔森笑着摇摇头，“……不管怎么说，我会试试的。关于你所谓的我对刺客的误解，如果你愿意，可以亲自讲给我听。” </p><p>“阿泰尔就在那，你可以跟他聊聊，顺便发表一下你对刺客的看法，”刺客咧嘴笑了一下，“能完整地回来就算我输。”</p><p>海尔森也跟着笑了。突然之间，他的胸中升起了某种新的东西——或者不如说，是早就被他抛弃、同时也将他遗弃的东西。</p><p>那东西的名字叫希望。</p><p>-TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伴随着一阵白光，由神器创造出来的不明空间在两人面前消失了。康纳眨眨眼，发现自己又回到了和父亲初见的教堂，手里还拿着那个啃了一半的金色糖球，而海尔森——海尔森保持着被阿泰尔击倒在地的姿势，袖剑掉在不远处。</p><p>他下意识地又啃了口糖球。</p><p>“别吃了，”海尔森没好气地说，“拉我一把。”</p><p>康纳看看海尔森又看看地上的袖剑，在圣殿骑士惊恐的目光中缓缓伸手抵住了他的胸膛。“父亲。”</p><p>“你在做什么？”</p><p>“我以为你说过我们‘短暂的合作关系’已经结束了。”康纳的嘴角扬起一个讽刺的弧度，“啊，我有点忘了，刚刚在这里你准备和我说什么来着？”</p><p>“……”海尔森瞪着他，“我准备向你提出一段新的合作关系。放开我，康纳。”</p><p>“我可看不出我们有什么合作的必要，”康纳学着海尔森的语气，“毕竟我现在就可以杀了你。”</p><p>“别这么幼稚。”海尔森冷下脸。</p><p>“以牙还牙可不叫幼稚。”康纳反驳道，“……你到底打算提议什么？”</p><p>“你该不会已经把来这的目的忘了吧？”海尔森气定神闲地讽刺道，“本杰明·丘奇，我假设你是为他来的？刚巧我也是。我刚刚发现他正是那种为了谋取私利背叛骑士团的人，所以我打算让他为此付出代价。”</p><p>“那些补给不是你让他偷的？”</p><p>“当然不是。”海尔森毫不客气地白了他一眼，“以免你听不懂，我再重申一遍，在这场战争中我们的立场和你们相同，都站在爱国者一边。所以我才会提出合作。现在劳驾能不能让我起来？地上很冷。”</p><p>康纳哼了一声，放松了对海尔森的压制，看着他颇有些狼狈地从地上起身，再捡起袖剑佩戴好。海尔森瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“傻站着干什么？追人去。”</p><p>“你知道丘奇往哪里走了吗？”康纳反问。</p><p>“……”海尔森一时语塞。康纳满意地笑了，指指外面的雪地。</p><p>“我也许能追踪他的痕迹。”</p><p>***</p><p>“阿基里斯到底都教了你些什么……”</p><p>海尔森看着康纳像动物一样趴伏在地面上仔细观察着马车的痕迹，一时不知从哪里开始吐槽比较好。</p><p>“什么都比你多，父亲。”康纳头也不抬地回敬道，“别忘了这本该是你的责任。”</p><p>“好啊，我倒是乐意履行这份责任。”海尔森挑了挑眉，“我愿意教你，康纳，问题是你会听我的吗？”</p><p>“你教我就学，但不代表‘听你的’，别想偷换概念。”</p><p>“行，那就这么说定了。”海尔森自然而然地无视了后半句，发现康纳正一言难尽地望着他。“有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“你就不能收起这一副自视甚高的嘴脸吗？”</p><p>“不能。”海尔森耸耸肩，“第一课，康纳，永远不要试图改变一个人的固有习性。现在专心工作，可以吗？”</p><p>康纳没好气地瞪他一眼，终于从雪地里站直了身体。“跟我走。”</p><p>他们在没多远处找到了一个因车轮故障被迫停下的倒霉佣兵，对方在听到康纳的询问后立马慌不择路地逃走了。海尔森必须非常努力才能控制住笑容，那孩子讽刺的语调跟他年轻时有八分相似，又因他的青涩平添了几分顽劣意味。</p><p>“干得漂亮。”他说，半是讥讽半是赞扬。</p><p>康纳回他一个得逞的笑容，转身追着那人而去，不多时就扣着他的脖子把他按在了树上。刺客威胁着询问丘奇的下落，佣兵颤抖着回答，两股之间隐隐传出一阵尿骚味。海尔森烦躁地皱眉，拔枪结束了那人的性命。</p><p>“你没必要杀了他！”枪声在耳边炸开，康纳脑子里一阵嗡鸣，捂着耳朵冲始作俑者大吼。海尔森耸了耸肩。</p><p>“抱歉吵到你的耳朵。”海尔森毫无诚意地说，见康纳还欲继续争辩，赶紧摆了摆手：“现在不是吵架的时候。去找到他说的那个营地，潜入进去，看看你能发现什么。”</p><p>“那你呢？”</p><p>“找个地方歇着。”海尔森回答，“干嘛那么看我？年轻人就该多干活，快去。”</p><p>康纳顶着一张臭脸走了。海尔森气定神闲地注视着他消失在视野之外，然后立马切换到紧张状态，从和康纳相反的方向迅速接近补给营地。</p><p>他想找个地方好好观摩自己的儿子潜入。</p><p>这就是一件技术活，既要保证自身隐匿又要注意不能被当事人发现。但海尔森几十年的经验可不是白来的，他很快就摸到了山坡上一小块灌木旁边，解决了两个守卫后舒舒服服地藏身其中。他打开鹰眼，在道路对面的草丛中寻到一抹蓝色。康纳正在偷听那两个佣兵的对话，隐藏得很完美——完美而致命，海尔森注意到了他紧绷的肩膀，知道如果他愿意，那两个人随时可以悄无声息地去见阎王。他抑制不住地为他感到骄傲。</p><p>两个佣兵骂骂咧咧地走到别处，康纳紧随其后，只从草丛中现身了短短一瞬，就又钻入了一车稻草中，海尔森甚至怀疑如果不是盯得紧自己恐怕也会错过这一动作。</p><p>看来他的儿子的确是位优秀的刺客，他那些部下也算死的不冤。</p><p>这样想着，海尔森心不在焉地起身，打算转移到旁边的一片雪地中方便更清楚地观察，却没有注意到身后逐渐靠近的脚步声，直到被人猛地扣住肩膀绞起双臂才发现不对。</p><p>操，今天有够倒霉的。</p><p>***</p><p>康纳看到海尔森被抓住的第一反应是惊讶，第二反应是幸灾乐祸，而当佣兵头子狠狠踹上圣殿骑士的腹部时，这两者同时变成了一股无名怒火。</p><p>距离有些远，他听不清他们的对话，但能看到海尔森嘲讽的神情。其间他往康纳的方向瞥了一眼，接着说了些大概是侮辱的话，佣兵头子被激得火起，一拳接一拳打在他身上。康纳知道自己该出手了。</p><p>其中一个小兵眼尖地在他出手之前发现了他，他迫不得已缩回刚弹出的袖剑，换上战斧迎战。与此同时海尔森也利落地挣开了束缚，将长剑送入佣兵头子的胸膛。更多的佣兵围了上来，不过面对他们两个只有挨打的份，很快就被杀了个七七八八。最后一个枪兵被海尔森轻巧地拨开攻势，重心不稳地向一旁栽倒，接着长剑当胸穿过，又优雅地拔出，溅出的血液在空中留下一道弧线。</p><p>“我的剑法是你爷爷教的，”捕捉到康纳的目光，海尔森不无得意地说道，“想学吗？我可以教你。”</p><p>康纳毫不客气地翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我的潜入是阿基里斯教的，想学吗？我也可以教你，以免你下次再被抓住。”</p><p>海尔森瞪着他，一时接不上话来。康纳得意地笑笑，自顾自继续：</p><p>“丘奇和他的货物在纽约。你负责查探好地点，我回去休息一下。三天后港口边见，父亲。”</p><p>说完他便头也不回地走了，留海尔森一个人在原地气的直跺脚。</p><p>-TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>部分情节跟《遗弃》有出入，个人并不是很喜欢《遗弃》里对AC3部分的情节描写，所以有些设定弃置不用。</p><p>顺便求评论。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽约之行不算顺利，事实证明酿酒厂只是本杰明·丘奇的又一个诱敌之计。他或许是想埋伏康纳，也可能是打算杀死海尔森，但绝对没有料到他们两个会联起手来一起追查他的下落。而这一误判的直接后果就是，他们不仅从埋伏中顺利逃出，还通过诱饵知道了丘奇的去向。当天夜里他们在港口旁的一家旅馆里歇下，康纳通过信鸽告知福克纳把天鹰号开到纽约，预计第二天清晨就能动身前往马提尼克岛。</p><p>那间旅馆是圣殿名下的财产，亏康纳还路过好多次，居然一直没发现。不过老板对圣殿骑士的了解似乎也就停留在认出海尔森展示的十字戒指、并免费提供上等房和热水了。他们估计告诉他这是老板的家徽什么的，哼，还真好骗。</p><p>海尔森只要了一间房。</p><p>等康纳反应过来的时候，他的父亲已经一脸理所当然地在门口等他了。他皱了皱眉，却不好说什么，只能装作无所谓的样子走进去。海尔森冲他露出一个微笑，在他身后把门关好。</p><p>“把衣服脱了，洗个澡，柜子里有干净的衣服，先将就一下，明天上了船再说。”</p><p>年长者说着开始自顾自地解开被水浸湿的长袍，见康纳还直愣愣地站着，又补充了一句：“一会会有人送来热水，你先洗。”</p><p>康纳对这种突如其来的亲密感到不适，却又觉得提出异议反倒像是小题大做一般。而且这也算不上什么亲密，只是海尔森觉得没必要避讳罢了——毕竟抛开一切不谈，他们还是父子。</p><p>“怎么了？”见他不动，海尔森斜睨了他一眼，“有什么是我见不得的吗？”</p><p>“……没有，”此时争论会显得心虚，康纳把原来的话吞回肚子里，“只是不太习惯。”</p><p>海尔森似乎笑了一下。“好，我不会侵扰你的隐私。”说着真的转过身去背对康纳，连自己手上的动作也停下了。</p><p>康纳愣了一下，连忙趁此机会扯下身上的衣物，飞速将浴巾围到腰间。</p><p>“好了。”他冲海尔森说。</p><p>海尔森闻言转身，目光自然而然地落到他的身上。明明腰上挡得严严实实，康纳还是产生了一种被看光的错觉，耳尖不自觉地红了起来。但他的父亲其实并没有特地打量他，只是随意地将视线放在什么地方而已，并且坦坦荡荡、毫不尴尬。他轻咳一声。</p><p>“水来了。”敲门声响起，海尔森轻抬下巴示意他去开门，自己则找了把椅子坐下，没有要继续脱衣服的意思。康纳跑过去接过浴盆，小声地道谢，然后回到了屋里。他四周看了一圈，最后把浴盆放在了书桌后方，恰好能挡住海尔森的视线。</p><p>海尔森对此毫不介意，顺手从书架上取下一本书，翘着二郎腿读了起来。康纳一边清洗身体一边不自觉地注意着父亲翻书的声音，那简直太自然了，自然得有点不太对劲。自从进了这个房间，他就总觉得哪里怪怪的，却又说不清为什么。明明一切都很恰当且正常不是吗？</p><p>“麻烦你，快一点可以吗？”海尔森的声音从书桌后传来，“我的衣服都快要被自己烘干了。”</p><p>康纳慌忙应了一声，从浴盆里跨出来擦干身体。海尔森从书本中抬起头，又用那种随意的目光打量着他，视线依次扫过脖颈、胸膛和大腿，然后又若无其事地回到书上。康纳只觉得被盯过的地方热得发烫，连带着脸颊也有要烧起来的趋势。他不自觉地加快了速度，逃一样把自己扑进床里。海尔森发出嗤的一声。</p><p>“你笑什么？”康纳有些恼怒地问。</p><p>“没什么。”海尔森无辜地摊摊手，“怎么，我还不能笑了吗？”</p><p>康纳瞪着他没回答，莫名有些憋气。海尔森却好像对此浑然不觉，悠闲地摇铃叫人来换一盆新水，毫不避讳地开始脱下衣物。康纳默默把脑袋埋进枕头里不去看他，却也因此错过了海尔森盯着他背脊的灼灼目光。</p><p>“累了就先休息吧，我没理解错的话，明天你还要开船？”</p><p>水撞击桶壁的声音，紧接着是一声舒服的喟叹，让康纳有些头皮发麻。他应了一声，翻身抱住柔软的被子，闭上眼睛试图进入睡眠。</p><p>而当海尔森终于清洗完毕并换上干燥的衣物来到床边时，看到的正是这样一副画面：他的儿子侧着身体把整床被子都抱在怀里，呼吸均匀地睡着了。他不禁有些好笑，轻手轻脚地爬上为他留出的半边床，看着几绺湿发搭在年轻人光裸的肩膀上，忍不住伸手替他理好，顺便揉了几下他毛茸茸的脑袋。</p><p>然后他半躺下来，望着自己下半身的鼓包无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>这注定会是个漫长的夜晚。</p><p>而他不知道的是，此时背对着他、看上去睡得正酣的男孩，其实也挺着跟他一模一样的尴尬，为了不让他发现还要特意装成熟睡的样子，连呼吸都不敢放松。</p><p>这真的是一个十分、十分漫长的夜晚。</p><p>***</p><p>第二天清晨他们一同登上了天鹰号。康纳换了一身船长服，那套脏掉的刺客袍不知被他塞到了什么地方。海尔森则穿着不知从哪里拿出来的和先前一模一样的衣服，甚至连不知所踪的帽子也好好地戴在他头上。</p><p>“你哪来的衣服？”康纳有些奇怪地看着他。</p><p>大团长露出一个笑容。“我向来习惯准备周全。”</p><p>“……你该不会在每个可能的藏身处都存放了好几套衣服吧。”</p><p>“是啊。”得意的点头，“有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“没什么问题。”康纳说，“就是有点可笑而已。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“嘿，船长！好久不见！”海尔森的反驳被一个热情的声音打断了。康纳微笑着同他握手：“你好，福克纳先生。”</p><p>“来吧孩子，水手们都等不及了！”福克纳笑眯眯地说。海尔森哼了一声。</p><p>“船长？”他打量了康纳一眼，“你，管他叫船长？”</p><p>“别这么说，肯威先生，这男孩从来没让我失望过。”福克纳笑着打圆场，康纳却有些不爽，因为从他的语气看来，似乎这位老水手的确是为了哄他开心才让他掌舵的。他转向海尔森。</p><p>“他会这么说只是因为他没有船。”他扬起眉，挑衅地望着海尔森，“我说的对吗，父亲？”</p><p>海尔森回给他一个懒得跟他吵的眼神，靠到栏杆上看风景去了。康纳哼了一声，双手握住轮舵。</p><p>“满帆航行！”他喊到，让风送着天鹰号向大海航去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>悄悄求个评论(๑• . •๑)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从纽约到马提尼克岛的航程说不上太近也说不上太远，正常航行大概需要2个月左右，但他们此行的目的是追上补给，自然更加追求速度。这片海域上私掠者泛滥，风暴带也十分密集，想要确定信行家号的路线并不困难，只是苦了船员们得一直打起十二分的精神，才能在这样恶劣的条件下保证速度。</p><p>康纳作为掌舵人自然也不敢懈怠，每天十二小时的航行几乎耗尽了他的精力。刚开始海尔森还总喜欢站在旁边对他的技术评头论足，在康纳提出让他也来承担掌舵任务变成三人轮值以后就闭了嘴，自觉没趣地回船舱里看书写作去了。这几天康纳除了在睡觉的时候都很少见到他。</p><p>是了，这就是另一件怪事了：他和海尔森每天晚上（或白天，取决于他的轮值情况）都睡在同一张床上——他位于天鹰号船长室的那张床。无人对此表示异议，他原本指望福克纳能指出其不妥之处，然而老船长只是一派理所当然地帮海尔森把行李搬进了船长室，令他怀疑是不是自己才是对日常风俗理解有误的那一个。好吧，目前看来大概的确如此。</p><p>今天的海面异常平静，康纳掌着舵，无聊地望向无边无际的大海。开船这种事情，一开始可能令人雀跃不已，可一旦离开陆地一段时间，被汪洋大海包围，就又变得百无聊赖起来。有些时候他甚至盼着能遇到风暴或者海盗，好能做点不一样的事情。</p><p>“上午好，康纳。”</p><p>……这大概也算不一样的事情。</p><p>“好久不见，父亲。”他转过头，看向不知何时漫步到自己身旁的这位稀客，“什么风把你吹来了？”</p><p>“学术探讨。”海尔森回以一个淡淡的微笑，“我还记得我们之间的约定，康纳，关于思想交流什么的。”</p><p>“你看起来可不像是要从我这里接受什么。”康纳瞥了他一眼，道。</p><p>“……我注意到你在读《君主论》。”</p><p>“很惊讶是不是？没想到我也会看书？”</p><p>“别试图激怒我，孩子。”海尔森警告道，“我不是来吵架的。”</p><p>“你是来‘教’我的，”康纳转过身面对他，“你的表情这么写着，‘快让我拯救这愚蠢的孩子吧，否则他就要误入歧途了’。”</p><p>“你非要这么说我也没办法。”海尔森冷下脸。</p><p>“如果我说错了，就证明给我看。”</p><p>“好啊。”海尔森背起手，“你就当我只是来看看风景的吧，肯威船长。”说罢转身离去。</p><p>康纳叹了口气。</p><p>总是这样，他们之间的每一次交流都不可能有好结果。那场谈话在记忆中分明如此新鲜，可他们都没能履行哪怕一点。这片大陆的焦躁蔓延到了他们身上，他们似乎总是匆忙到没工夫顾及友善。而海尔森的态度几乎令他恼怒。他太漫不经心了，几乎总是事不关己。康纳每次看到他那张写着一切正常的脸都想狠狠揍上去。</p><p>……但这也并非他想要的结果。他其实不知道自己在努力争取的确切说来是什么，但他知道这很重要。无论是对他，对海尔森，还是对殖民地的未来、圣殿与刺客的未来。他总觉得有些东西如果现在不抓住，一切就会滑向深不见底的深渊。他认为海尔森也能感觉到。所以他才对他的不慌不忙感到生气。</p><p>他摸不透海尔森。他本以为这段海上旅途能让他们静下心来好好聊一聊，但海尔森除了吃饭以外几乎不出船长室的门。偶尔他会和水手们随便聊些什么，也会摆着理所当然的神情溜达到甲板上跟他寒暄，就像正常的父子那样，连内容都十分“正常”。刚刚是他第一次打算提正式的话题。康纳承认他不应该把这个机会毁掉，但他控制不住。他讨厌海尔森高高在上的嘴脸，而他明明知道的。</p><p>“船长，去吃饭吧，把她交给我。”</p><p>福克纳的声音把他从思绪中唤醒，康纳回了他一个腼腆的笑，还是不习惯老水手语气中带着点戏谑的尊敬。大副笑着拍拍他的肩膀，催促他下去吃饭，康纳便从善如流地离开了岗位。今天晚上还要他值班，下午必须抓紧时间休息才行。</p><p>***</p><p>海尔森在午睡。</p><p>康纳没预料到这个。前几次他下午回船长室补觉的时候，海尔森要么在一旁写骑士团的报告，要么在船舱里跟水手们下棋，总之床是空的。他还没在白天和父亲睡在一起过，这比一同过夜更为怪异。但他别无选择，总不能直接把人叫醒，于是只好尽量轻快地脱下外衣躺到床上，小心翼翼地避免吵到海尔森。</p><p>松软的枕头接住他的头，缓解了堆在肩膀上的酸痛。康纳放松下来，深深地吸一口气，让松枝的气息充盈鼻腔。那是海尔森身上的味道，他暗地里一直很喜欢。他偏过头去想观察自己的父亲，可海尔森背对着他，只有红色的发带在视野中随着呼吸起伏，其下束着的头发已有半数灰白。他盯着那截鲜艳的红，突然很想伸手将它摘下。然后海尔森会醒来，皱着眉抱怨他的闹腾，勒令他把发带归还。而他会把战利品高高地举到海尔森够不到的地方，在他气急准备起身的时候一把将他压在身下，然后一粒一粒地解开他衬衫上的纽扣……</p><p>……这些幻想就这样理所应当地出现在了他的头脑中，等他回过神来的时候，下半身已经硬的开始发疼了。康纳有些心虚，偷偷瞥了一眼睡得正香的海尔森，跟内心的欲望天人交战了一会，最终还是悄悄把手塞进裤腰，抚慰起自己来。</p><p>他想起了那个吻。当时海尔森为了胜利不顾一切，他则慌乱得脑子里只剩下反抗，但唇齿被男人撬开的感觉其实并不赖，他后来有再偷偷地回味过几次。他还记得他灵巧而柔软的舌头，不顾一切地在他口腔中索取，不知谁的津液在齿与齿间交缠，松针的气味似有似无，竟好似有几分甘甜。而他的手死死扣住他的腰线，像是一头凶狠老辣的狼，一将猎物锢于爪下就誓不放松。</p><p>他为这个比喻差点发出一声呻吟，恍惚间却意识到这想象的主人此时就躺在自己身旁，这才堪堪压制住声音，可身下却变得越发难耐起来。靠，这么性感的男人谁能忍住，谁让他非是我爹的。他这样想着为自己开脱，手下不自觉加快了撸动的频率。</p><p>他想象此时帮自己的小兄弟解压的是另一只手，比他的稍微大一些，骨节分明，且更加粗糙。那手心里会有更突出的剑茧，但其余部分却很平整，只是由于粗大的纹路才不显得细腻。那双手比他自己的有技巧多了，它们会以固定的频率来回移动，时不时扫过最敏感的沟冠给他带来快感，同时也会耐心地抚弄囊袋，不让它们受到冷落……男人低沉而优雅的声线会诉说着一些让他脸红的话，简直像恶魔的低语。而他根本无力反抗，只能被恶魔勾去了精神和身体。这不怪他，不怪他，要怪就怪这该死的性感的嗓子吧……</p><p>“自娱自乐呢，嗯？”</p><p>天啊，他已经撸到幻听了吗？</p><p>康纳被突如其来的声音吓得一个手抖，差点没直接交代出来。他愣了一下才反应过来这声音并非来自于幻想，一时之间竟觉有些恼怒，热度渐渐攀上脸颊。</p><p>“父亲，”他嘶嘶说道，“麻烦回避一下？”</p><p>“嗯，我不这么认为。”海尔森语气轻松地说，甚至还作势贴了过来，热气吐在后颈。眼前的情景无限接近刚才的幻想，康纳忍不住打了个哆嗦。“……看来阿基里斯把你教的不错？”</p><p>他咽了口唾沫。“鉴于他是我身边唯一的男性长辈，是的。”</p><p>“我想说我很高兴听到这个，”海尔森猛地伸出手抚上了他的性器，霸道地将他自己的手丢到一边。康纳忍不住舒服得呻吟出声。“但由于我才是你的父亲，我认为我有义务补偿这份空缺。”</p><p>“谢谢但是不用了。”康纳咬着牙，试图把海尔森的手推开，却以失败告终，“……放开！”</p><p>“放松，孩子，想想你的导师教过你的。”海尔森对他的反抗充耳不闻，反而在他耳边轻声低语，“专注于享受，代入你的肖想对象，仔细想想他……”</p><p>年长者的技巧无懈可击，康纳很快放弃了试图逃避快感的想法，任由自己沉浸其中。靠，这简直和幻想中一模一样……</p><p>“……他？”康纳后知后觉地反应过来，可大脑一片空白，后一秒他连自己要问什么都忘了，只能在父亲温柔地揉搓下闭上了双眼，爽的眼泪都快出来了。海尔森见他这样似乎挺高兴，得意地笑了一声，手法越发不留情面，简直像要逼着康纳射出来一样。可就在他觉得快到极限的时候他却慢慢缓了下来，就是不给他释放的机会。这下康纳的眼泪真的出来了。</p><p>“父亲……”他可怜兮兮地叫着，脑子早就成了浆糊，“我好想射……”</p><p>“嘘，孩子，别着急……”海尔森凑近他的耳旁，故意喷着热气，让他又缩了缩，“放松，然后享受。”</p><p>康纳呜咽一声算是答应，下一刻却猛地感到下半身被什么温暖湿润的东西包围了。他下意识地低头，却发现是海尔森用唇将他的勃起含了进去。年长者对上他的目光，露出一个促狭的笑，然后用舌头轻轻舔弄着敏感的头部。康纳大叫一声，对突如其来的快感不知所措。他还是第一次体验快感掌握在别人手里的感觉，简直又刺激又可怕。海尔森没有丝毫要放过他的意思，也没有将他含得更深，而是用手和嘴同时服务起他来。康纳压根不敢看他，即使在他最过分的想象里也没有自己的父亲给自己口交的画面，他只要多想哪怕一秒都能当场把脑子射出来。他觉得自己快窒息了，明明嘴被堵住的是海尔森，他却感觉男人正在用自己的方式缓缓塞住他的气管。</p><p>他沉溺在快感的汪洋中，一边想要逃离，一边又贪心地想要更多。海尔森像和他较劲一样，他越是想延长享受的时间，他就越发急迫地要让他缴械。终于他在父亲一次过分的吮吻中射了出来，海尔森仿佛早有预料一般及时吐出了他，甚至还用不知哪来的布料接住了他的精液，避免弄脏他们的床单。</p><p>他迷迷糊糊地看了一眼，那是他自己的内裤，不知什么时候被海尔森完全褪了下去。靠，这个混蛋，他狠狠剜了他一眼。</p><p>然而海尔森不为所动，甚至冲他笑了笑，将那内裤随手丢到旁边，凑过来在他脸上留下一个轻吻。</p><p>“嘘，康纳，该睡觉了。”他躺下来，用带着哄劝的语气说，“再过六个小时你还要开船呢。”</p><p>康纳脑子已经不甚清醒，在海尔森难得柔和的语调下居然点了点头。年长者见状笑着轻抚他的脸颊以示安慰，另一手绕过两人就要去拉被子，却在半路中被他截住。</p><p>“怎么了，康纳？”海尔森的声音里带上了几分不易察觉的紧张。</p><p>“马基雅维利。”康纳咕哝着。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“他是兄弟会的成员。”男孩说，看着海尔森困惑的表情得意一笑：“我就猜你不知道。”</p><p>海尔森不知道该作何反应，只好瞪着他。康纳于是自顾自地继续：</p><p>“那本书他是以一位实务政治家的身份写的，但没有脱离刺客的根本原则……事实上，在艾吉奥之前是他一直在担任意大利兄弟会的领袖，他指导并规划了兄弟会在近50年间的行动……”</p><p>“你到底在做什么，康纳？”</p><p>“只是想告诉你，如果今天上午的谈话进行下去，你不可能占到任何便宜。”男孩固执地说完，冲他胡乱地一笑，就倒在一旁睡着了。海尔森又是好笑又是无奈，废了好大劲才从他身下扯出被子，盖到两人身上。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，开始享受自己的午觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我太菜了我写不出脑子里这个场景万分之一的性张力，虽然但是这个那个，HC真的太香啦！！！（失去理智）</p><p>顺便能求个评论嘛qwq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从那以后，康纳几乎就没回到那张床上睡过觉。他以福克纳年纪大了为由主动提出一直由自己来值夜班，并在白天跑到大副的舱房去补觉。</p><p>“我父亲白天会在屋里工作，太吵了，我睡不着。”</p><p>他是这么回答老船长的疑问的。后者看起来将信将疑，最后还是在康纳的固执之下败了阵，表示愿意贡献出自己的床铺给船长补觉。于是康纳就大大方方地搬了过去，每天早上天刚见亮就把自己丢到床上呼呼大睡，晚上换岗了才从房里出来。</p><p>不，他不是在躲海尔森。这种说法太奇怪了，他又没做什么亏心事。但他也没法坦然面对就是了。谁能坦然面对这样的事情？</p><p>海尔森也相当识趣地没来找过他。说实话，这倒出乎他的意料。他本以为他会装作什么都没发生，来问他为什么不回船长室睡了。或者与此相反，带着他那让人无法忍受的理性逼他正视一切、评估一切、然后承认他想让他承认的。康纳为这两种情况都准备了“周全”的应对方案，可惜现在一个也用不上。</p><p>他现在唯一能确定的就是那混蛋绝对不是临时起意。海尔森肯定早有准备。他早在不知道多早的时候就摸清了康纳的小心思，而且极有可能在那之前就对康纳起了心思。所以他才那么不着急，他等的就是这个时机。他甚至可能准备了一份详细的计划，包含方案A方案B方案C什么的……而现在的情况，大概也没有超出他的预估范围。</p><p>康纳只是想不明白他为什么非要用这种方式开始。这算什么？试探？引诱？他这次怎么就不会开诚布公地谈判了？还是他觉得一次手活就能让康纳放下对他的戒备了？老天呐，什么样的变态才会有这种想法。</p><p>他觉得自己受到了侮辱。他也说不清为什么，也许是因为海尔森从头到尾都没有表露过他自己的心迹，也许是因为即使在那样的场合下他依旧是掌握一切的那个，也许是因为……他居然真的就不来找他，也不试着把话讲清楚，好像这是件稀松平常的事情。他在干什么？他就那么不在意吗？对一切都是如此？那他又何必做出那样的事情呢？</p><p>康纳烦躁地在床上翻了个身。现在是下午，他早早醒来却无事可做，出门又有碰上海尔森的风险。他的书，他的笔记，以及一切可以打发时间的东西，甚至兄弟会的文件都留在了船长室。他知道海尔森不屑于偷看，他宁愿派出几个圣殿炮灰明目张胆到刺客据点去抢。他如果以此为借口去船长室把它们拿回来，一定会被他嘲笑的。他那天晚上醒来后差点没被吓死，哪里还顾得上东西，天鹰号没被他开到礁石上去都算奇迹。他在夜风里吹了半个多小时才冷静下来，而那个混蛋却在原本属于他的房间里呼呼大睡。他哪有不生气的道理。</p><p>船舱晃了一下，康纳没在意，翻过身扯着被子出气。他想起那天晚上的海尔森，和他平时看到的那么不同，几乎可以称得上温柔。他的脸笼罩在暗光里，嗓音低沉，说着那些哄诱的话。他轻而易举地掌控了他，如同他掌握世间的一切，而康纳甚至连反应的时间都没有……</p><p>船舱又晃了一下，比上次更加剧烈，桌上的水杯砸到了地上。康纳警觉地翻身坐起，手握上枕边的匕首。空气安静了几秒，随即响起无数的叫喊声和脚步声，船身随之更猛烈地摇晃起来。他听到福克纳的大喊：“侧舷炮准备！……降半帆！……开炮！”</p><p>康纳抓过三角帽扣在头上，冲出了舱房。</p><p>***</p><p>一小伙胆大的海盗盯上了天鹰号，不过这不是重点，重点是他们正在同海盗交战的时候这片海域突然起了雷暴。巨浪转瞬间便拍碎了三艘炮艇，还差点打上天鹰号的右舷，幸好康纳打舵及时才保住了她的外壳，只不过甲板上的船员连带他本人都被浪头浇了个彻底。等康纳抹干净眼睛上的水，往四周一看，才发现对方的主战纵帆船也已经漏了个大窟窿，正在飞速沉到海底。</p><p>等到他们彻底离开风暴带已经是一个小时之后的事了，但海面上的雨一时半会停不下来。康纳被福克纳强迫把船交回他手中，自己去换一身干燥的衣服避免生病。康纳本想拒绝，但船长服湿漉漉地黏在身上确实很不好受，也就答应了。然后走回舱房后他才后知后觉地意识到，他的衣服都在船长室里，这边连块破布都没有。</p><p>他愣了一下，随即赌气般地决定就去船长室换衣服。刚才那么大的动静，海尔森即使之前在睡觉也没理由不被吵醒，何况他本来也没什么午睡的习惯。他现在多半不在——即使在康纳也没什么好躲的。反正哪里都见过了，这下当着他的面换衣服也用不着不好意思了。</p><p>这样想着，他推开船长室的门，却发现海尔森真的躺在床上睡着。刚刚的骨气瞬间没了踪影，康纳差点没直接夺门而出。他强迫自己冷静下来，站在门口观察了两秒，确认对方没有注意到自己才放下心来。</p><p>现在再走掉也不是办法，康纳又瞥了海尔森一眼，硬着头皮开始换衣服。他不敢面对着他，却也不放心转过身去，生怕换好衣服一回头就发现自己正被不怀好意地注视着。于是他一边像做贼一样轻手轻脚地对付那些布料，一边时不时迅猛地转头以防止偷窥。如果有人看到这一幕的话，喜剧效果一定满分。</p><p>可惜没人看到，海尔森也一直没有任何动静。康纳直到换完衬衣才意识到不对，圣殿骑士大团长的警惕性不可能这么差，不然他根本活不到今天。他瞥了眼随手扔到桌上的刺客服，犹豫了一下，还是轻轻地走了过去。</p><p>海尔森背对着他，身上裹着被子，整个人几乎蜷了起来。康纳突然意识到他醒着，有些不稳的气息暴露了这一点。</p><p>“父亲？”</p><p>“嗯？”一声低沉的闷哼表示对方在听，康纳皱起眉：“你怎么了？”</p><p>“旧伤。”海尔森回答，声音有些紧。他依然背对着他。“老毛病了。”</p><p>康纳一时间不知道要说些什么。他应该说什么？随便关心两句？他可不知道这是不是海尔森的又一个圈套。不过他疼得声音都绷着，应该不是吧。康纳想了想，走上前去扳过男人的肩膀让他躺平。海尔森出乎意料地十分配合。</p><p>“哪里？”康纳近乎固执地问，目光顺着海尔森的手臂滑到他用一只手虚捂着的侧腹。他不顾对方的反抗捉着海尔森的手腕将他的手掌挪开，然后掀起了那块衬衣。他必须确保他不是在骗他。</p><p>“你在干什么？”海尔森半是无奈半是气恼地问，身体在突如其来的寒冷中打了个哆嗦。康纳却已经被眼前的景象震住了，无暇顾及他的质问。</p><p>“天呐，”他自言自语道，手指好奇地抚摸着那片虬结的伤疤，“这是怎么弄的？”</p><p>“被人捅的。”海尔森干巴巴地回答，有些忍无可忍地瞪着他：“现在麻烦你能不能从我身上下去？”</p><p>康纳这才意识到自己已经半跪在了床沿上，正以一种绝对优势的姿态俯视着海尔森。他的父亲正隐忍地微微皱着眉头抵御疼痛，估计是阴雨引起了旧伤发作，他现在肯定很不好受。康纳盯着他，突然改了主意，将手指换成手掌，将那块伤处整个覆盖住，上身也换成更为压迫的姿势，肩膀前倾，自上而下地逼视。海尔森的身体因此紧绷了一下，不过很快就重新放松下来。</p><p>“我有一些问题要问。”康纳低声说，努力让自己听上去充满威胁。</p><p>“这算什么？”海尔森似乎被他的动作逗笑了，“……逼供吗？”</p><p>“我需要一个解释。”康纳盯着他的眼睛，“现在解释。”</p><p>“解释什么？”</p><p>“关于那天晚上……你知道我说的是什么。”</p><p>康纳控制不住地脸红了。真该死。海尔森温热的皮肤贴在他的掌心，他还得收着劲生怕一个不小心压到他，略有些发烫的躯体向他传递着热量，对眼下的事情一点帮助都没有。而海尔森依旧淡定得要命，完全没把他的威胁放在眼里。他挑了挑眉毛，一瞬间甚至让康纳以为自己才是被居高临下地俯视的那一个。</p><p>“我不会不承认我做过的事情，如果你是在担心这个的话。”海尔森语气随意地开口道，“不过我还是没明白你具体要让我解释什么？事情已经发生了，我没什么好解释的。”</p><p>“‘没什么好解释的’？就这样？”那种被侮辱的恼怒又一次涌上康纳的心头，手上的力气不自觉加重，年长者因此发出一声闷哼，但他充耳不闻，“你的目的是什么？你为什么要那样做？那到底算什么？你必须说清楚。”</p><p>“那算什么？一次帮助而已，你总不会连这个都不懂吧。”海尔森有些吃力地回答，康纳这才发现自己太过用力，连忙放轻了一些。年长者的嘴角因此掠过一丝笑意，让他立马后悔了。但他已经自顾自地说了下去：“至于目的？我没有什么目的，康纳。我不是做什么事情都非得有目的的。”</p><p>“那你……”只是想那么做吗？康纳把后半句憋了回去，那太像是主动示弱，而他今天的打算本是逼海尔森示弱。“那你为什么不来找我？”最后他说。</p><p>“什么？你是闹了离家出走什么的吗，还需要我去找？”</p><p>康纳威胁地收紧了手指，海尔森笑着投降，举起一只手臂表示不会再戏弄他。</p><p>“我在等你的表态，”他正色道，看着康纳的眼睛。气氛一下子变得微妙起来。“比如刚才直到现在。”</p><p>“那你的表态呢？”康纳不自觉地紧张起来，努力控制着自己不要表露出来：“你已经得到答案了，是不是也应该给我一个？”</p><p>“不，康纳，你还没算真正地表态。你得说出来，然后再指望我回应。”</p><p>“凭什么是我？”康纳有些恼怒地问。</p><p>“不凭什么，这是我的习惯。”</p><p>“好啊，”康纳气鼓鼓地说，“那我选择不表态。”</p><p>“可以。”出乎意料地是，海尔森淡定地点了点头，“你可以等准备好了再表态。”</p><p>康纳还想继续争辩，可最终被他的那份气定神闲给堵了回去。他瞪着他，简直难以置信。服个软对他来说就那么难吗？</p><p>“你最好别是又在‘教我’。”最终他说，几乎能从鼻子里喷出火来。</p><p>“我不是。”海尔森保证道，看着他一脸憋气的表情突然乐了：“别那么瞪着我了，你真觉得表不表态能改变什么吗？你是个成年人，康纳，你可以随便和什么你选择的人发生性关系。”</p><p>“别用那个词！”康纳咬着牙说，海尔森因此又一次笑起来。他的脸更红了。“……即使那个人是我的亲生父亲？”</p><p>“是的，康纳，即使他是你的亲生父亲。你无需对此产生任何负担。”</p><p>海尔森说的那么平静，仿佛在宣告一件事实。不知怎么，康纳被这句称不上安慰的话抚平了心里的那一团乱麻，原本的怒火也不知消散到了何方。他沉默地望着身下人的眼睛，突然意识到两个人的距离原来那么近，近到他能看清父亲额上的每一道皱纹。海尔森坦然地回望着他。他的眼睛很像大海，幽蓝深邃又包容一切，一旦沉沦便无处脱身。现在那双眼睛因为他而逐渐弯了起来，露出几分笑意。</p><p>“你还要这么看我多久？”他半开玩笑地问。</p><p>康纳回过神来，轻哼一声中断了注视，同时收回一直放在海尔森肋间的手。一直栓在两人之间的那股无形张力一下子放松了，康纳这才注意到他的手臂肌肉已经酸的不行。而海尔森居然一直毫无警惕地躺在床上。他站起来，一边活动身体，一边默默腹诽。什么都没改变，海尔森依旧掌控着一切。该死的控制狂。</p><p>“别穿衣服了，”海尔森的声音从身后传来，带着无言的邀请意味，“过来睡一会，嗯？”</p><p>……不过也有些事情已经改变了，不是吗？</p><p>康纳悄悄翘起嘴角，应了一声，从善如流地钻回温暖的被窝，还不忘抚上海尔森作痛的伤处。后者十分受用地舒了口气，将自己的手掌盖在康纳的上面，轻轻阖上了眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章炖肉，涉及微量dirty talk，海参特色的那种（？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>离开纽约12天后，信行家号终于出现在了天鹰号的视野范围内。福克纳欢欢喜喜地向康纳报告，海尔森二话没说抢过他手里的望远镜，举起来就往海上望。过了一会，大团长放下望远镜，眉毛拧得跟麻花一样。</p><p>“怎么了？”康纳奇怪地问。海尔森把望远镜递给他。</p><p>“我们追不上她。”大团长解释道，“本杰明似乎知道有人在追他，不然信行家号没理由全速航行。”</p><p>“那又怎样？”康纳放下望远镜，“我们现在确定了信行家号的大致航线，可以从旁边抄近道过去，把丘奇堵在托尔蒂岛——”</p><p>“不行，”海尔森说，“这恐怕就是他的目的。托尔蒂港是骑士团在加勒比海的重要据点，我们靠近只会被当成敌人剿灭。”</p><p>“就不能把你绑桅杆上当旗吗？他们肯定认得。”康纳小声吐槽道，被海尔森白了一眼。</p><p>“没有圣殿骑士不认识你的天鹰号，康纳，他们甚至不用望远镜。”他没好气地说。</p><p>“我就当你是在夸我了，父亲。”康纳咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“现在我们只有一个选择，”海尔森没理他，“从莫纳海峡南下，直接穿过东加勒比海到马提尼克岛附近。我们必须在货物登岛前截住丘奇，不然他会直接搭上接应的船只前往法兰西，那里很欢迎他这种叛国贼。”</p><p>“但那边海盗很多，而且沿途没有港口补给。”康纳皱起眉，“天鹰号的速度本来就只比信行家号快一点，再带上半个月的补给，哪怕走近路也很难追上她。”</p><p>“那就少带一半水手，”海尔森坚决地说，“再不行沿途抢船也可以。把船停在附近你们的港口，康纳，然后把弹药补满，水手挑最优秀的留下。别耽搁太久，务必在半天之内再次起航，我们没有时间可以浪费。”</p><p>“别对我发号施令。”康纳不悦地抱起手臂，“第一，我们离这最近的港口至少还有一天的航程。第二，一半的水手不足以应对海盗抢劫，你想的压根不现实。 我们可以少带补给和弹药，路上遇到海盗再用他们的补充，但绝对不能主动出去抢劫。”</p><p>海尔森张开嘴想反驳，被康纳瞪了一眼：“这是我的船，不同意你就下去。”</p><p>“……好，都听你的，肯威船长。”出人意料地，海尔森并没有争吵，反而好脾气地笑了笑。康纳疑惑地看了他一眼，却被年长者扶住肩膀，暧昧地靠在耳边低语：“如果我没理解错的话，我们还有一天时间？”</p><p>康纳瞪着他，脸刷地红了一半。海尔森笑着直起身子，拍拍他的肩膀，径直走回了船长室。</p><p>***</p><p>自那天把话说开以后，康纳就又搬回了船长室。海尔森收起了原来那床被子，和儿子窝在一起睡，康纳也没有表示反对。可除此之外两人之间一切正常，哪怕同睡一床被，肢体挨着肢体，也再没发生过什么。他们甚至连一个正式的吻都不曾有过。</p><p>这本不是什么大事，可康纳总觉得心里堵着点什么，闷闷地不舒服。偏偏海尔森还总是喜欢撩拨他，然后在他欲念横生之时嘲笑他的急躁，几次下来他便学会了对父亲的玩笑不做理会。他猜这次大概也是一样，不过想想又改了主意，赌气一样地把天鹰号交给福克纳，自己朝船长室走去。</p><p>“这次你又想搞什么把戏，海尔——唔！”</p><p>康纳本想气势汹汹地质问，却不想刚开门就被父亲一个猛扑压到了门板上，接着柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，将他拉入一个深吻。海尔森的唇舌有如刀枪，在他口中肆意抢掠，不肯放过一丝津液，吻得他脑袋直发懵，想也不想就抱了过去，笨拙地仰起头给予回应。</p><p>过了一会，海尔森放开他的嘴唇，两人靠在一起发出粗重的喘息。年长者将康纳禁锢在自己和门板之间，嘴边挂着得意优雅的笑意，眼神锐利如同鹰隼。康纳情不自禁地捧住他的脸，主动将唇又一次递上，他的父亲也不客气，低下头就是一番凶狠的啃咬。</p><p>“我还以为你学乖了，不会再上当了呢。”接吻间隙，海尔森喘着气讽刺道。康纳不甘示弱地挑挑眉毛：“我还以为你老得没欲望了呢。”结果被年长者突然发狠拽到了床上，下巴不慎磕到对方的胸口，两人同时痛哼出声。</p><p>“别再挑衅我，康纳，我会给你一个温柔的初夜。”海尔森顺势翻身把他压在身下，在他耳边威胁地低语。康纳朝他龇龇牙，伸手去扯他的衣领，反被父亲用一只手制住，将他的手腕扣在了头顶。海尔森笑着轻吻他的脸颊，另一只手有条不紊地解下他的腰带丢到一边，然后把整件衣服都扒了下来。还没等康纳说什么，年长者就低下头含住了他一侧的乳头，这下他只剩喘气的份了。</p><p>“处男。”海尔森嘲笑道，伸手往年轻人的下身探去。康纳的阴茎早已半硬，在父亲的抚弄下很快就完全挺立起来，接连的快感刺激得他向一边偏过头去，脸颊蹭着柔软的床单。海尔森的唇齿在他身上作乱，一路向下吻过肋侧和腹肌，留下一道暧昧的红痕，最终在耻骨处停下亲吻。那感觉怪异极了，康纳皱起眉，抬腿想把年长者踹开，却被他顺势把大腿岔得更开，摆成一个极其羞耻的姿势。康纳瞪着他。</p><p>“你突然发什么疯？”</p><p>“你不是一直很着急吗？”海尔森不知从哪里摸出一管油膏，倒出一些在手心捂热，在康纳惊恐的目光中将一根手指抵在了男孩尚未被开拓的穴口，“做父亲的当然要教给你要怎么做。”</p><p>话音刚落，海尔森就猛地往里送入了一个指节，换来康纳的一声惊叫。</p><p>“放松。”年长者不轻不重地拍拍儿子的大腿，并不急于推进。康纳努力适应着异物入侵的怪异感觉，多余的油膏在臀缝间滑腻腻地蹭着，令他感到莫名的羞耻。过了一会，海尔森试探着前进，意外顺利地没入了整根手指。</p><p>“天赋不错嘛。”他揶揄道。</p><p>康纳没什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼，惹得海尔森轻笑起来，心情不错地在儿子挺起的龟头上落下一个吻。小狼崽呻吟一声，配合地将双腿分得更开，全然一副不知羞耻的模样。海尔森探入第二根手指，依旧被他不算费力地接纳了。</p><p>“要不是足够了解，我真要怀疑你到底是不是第一次了。”海尔森啧啧称奇道，两根手指在甬道内缓缓移动，另一只手安慰地抚在男孩胯部，帮助他放松下来。康纳仰着头闷哼，还有心思顶嘴：“反正你肯定不是第一次，色老头。”</p><p>“哦？我喜欢这个称呼。”海尔森挑挑眉毛，重新回到被冷落的胸部，咬住乳头轻轻舔弄。康纳似乎对此十分敏感，猛地泄出了几声呻吟，下身也硬得更加彻底。海尔森笑的更开心了：“你让我想起了另一个人，康纳。”</p><p>“打住，我可不想听你的滥交史。”康纳喘着气说，“毕竟我就是你的非婚生子。”</p><p>“我和你母亲是认真的”海尔森皱起眉，“你怎么敢侮辱她？”</p><p>“我没有侮辱她。我的意思是她被你道貌岸然的外表欺骗，到最后才发现你的真实面目。”</p><p>“她就是这么和你说我的？”</p><p>“鉴于你现在正诱奸你的儿子，我认为这种说法挺靠谱的。”</p><p>海尔森屈起手指，正好按在康纳的前列腺上，让他控制不住地发出了一声呻吟。</p><p>“诱奸，哈？”不知是不是错觉，年长者的声音里染上了几分恼怒，“停止提起其他人，康纳，这是对床伴极大的不尊重。”</p><p>康纳还想再反驳，但海尔森报复般地在那一点周围反复揉搓，让他一句话都说不出来，全都变成了毫无意义的哼哼。从未体会过的快感湮没了男孩的心志，先前的不适全被抛到了一边。他无师自通地抬起腿勾住父亲的腰，本是想找个地方支撑软的不行的身体，却不知道这在年长者眼中是赤裸裸的引诱。海尔森又用力地抽插了几次，便抽出了手指，换上早已等候多时的阴茎，毫无克制地一插到底。</p><p>“啊！……你混蛋……”</p><p>康纳猝不及防地发出一声惊呼，阴茎的尺寸到底不比手指，即使有润滑剂的帮助也在一瞬间让他产生了撕裂般的错觉。好在海尔森很有分寸，知道他难受便不再移动，胳膊撑在他身体两侧，俯下身来温柔地亲吻他的锁骨。过了一会，康纳逐渐放松下来，钝钝的疼痛也被饱涨感取代。海尔森试探着抽出一些，调整角度往他的前列腺撞去，终于让他发出一声舒服的呻吟。</p><p>“……为什么你这么熟练，海尔森？”</p><p>年长者逐渐掌握了节奏，既不急躁也不迟缓，很快就让康纳沉浸在了绵绵软软的快感当中，甚至食髓知味地用力圈住父亲的腰，把自己往硕大的阴茎上送。听到儿子的疑问，海尔森像是得意似的勾了勾嘴角，但并没做出回答。康纳却不依不饶：“你都跟谁做过？你当过下面那个吗？”</p><p>“说好不提其他人的，康纳。”</p><p>“……其中包括你的同事吗？……那些圣殿骑士……？”</p><p>“你非得问是不是？”海尔森被他气笑了，望着小狼崽泛着红的脸颊又觉得可爱，顿时起了捉弄的心思：“不如我告诉你一个秘密，怎么样？”</p><p>“少玩花样。”康纳警惕地盯着他。</p><p>“其实骑士团有一个秘密武器，”海尔森没有理会他的威胁，埋下头在男孩耳边低语，“……那就是大团长的阴茎。”</p><p>康纳立刻被口水呛住了，睁大眼睛瞪着他。海尔森却若无其事地继续下去：“是的，没错，我跟每一位圣殿骑士都发生过关系，这是我日常事务的一部分。”</p><p>“停止胡说八道，海尔森！”</p><p>“你以为我们为何如此坚不可摧？”海尔森轻易地盖过了年轻人的声音，优雅低沉的腔调撞在耳边，激起一阵触电般的轻颤，“我可以为人们注入信仰，康纳，就像现在这样。你很快就会臣服在我的意志之下，你会成为骑士团的一员，去洗涤世间愚昧……”</p><p>“……闭嘴！”康纳忍无可忍地说，抬起手想把耳朵捂住，却被年长者握住手腕按在了一旁。于是他改用眼神表达自己的愤怒，海尔森依旧不为所动，幽蓝深邃的眼睛直视着他，嘴角勾起一个邪笑，仿佛真要征服他一样。</p><p>该死，这样的海尔森实在……太性感了。</p><p>“你之所以如此笃信教条，是因为你还未受驯化。”海尔森继续道，凑得离他的耳朵更近，甚至伸出舌尖轻舔他的耳廓：“可你如此大意，今天竟落入我的陷阱。从此以后，你将失去原本的信仰，将愚昧也一并剔除。你将成为最忠贞的骑士。</p><p>“现在你可以仔细体会体会，康纳，你是不是感觉一切都在变得混沌？这就对了，因为我正在把你的‘自由意志’从你脑子里慢慢操出去……”</p><p>康纳发出一声微弱的尖叫，射了出来。他自觉丢人地捂住脸。</p><p>“……我做什么了？”海尔森的演讲硬生生被憋回去一半，声音里充了满真诚的困惑。</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>“我本来期待你能更持久一点……”</p><p>“我说闭嘴！”</p><p>康纳羞愤交加地扭头瞪向海尔森，后者正忙着把性器从他身体里撤出，眼角眉梢似有似无地带着笑意。他感觉自己从脖颈到脑顶红了个彻底，遂又转头使劲地把脑袋埋进被子里，赌气不出声。一只手安慰般地抚上他的肩胛骨中间。</p><p>“好了，我不会嘲笑你，毕竟这是你的第一次。”他的父亲带着点笑意说，语气像是哄劝，“……但是这种事必须有始有终，康纳，而且要顾及床伴的感受。”</p><p>康纳闻言抬头，正好和海尔森依旧挺立的小兄弟打了个照面。他瞪着它，脸红的范围进一步扩大到了耳尖。</p><p>“我假设你不打算来第二轮了？”海尔森有些好笑地看着他，“那就用手，或者嘴，或者随便什么，总之你得把我也弄出来。这是基本礼仪。”</p><p>“……我不会。”康纳撒谎道，“你也说了我是第一次。”</p><p>“你自慰的时候手法那么熟练，现在无非是换了个目标。”海尔森拉着他的手腕帮他就位，语气终于带上了点催促，“拜托，就算照顾一下你年老的父亲？”</p><p>康纳撅着嘴，不情不愿地撸动起来。海尔森放松地向后躺去，故意发出些软软的呻吟，勾的小康纳又有抬头的趋势。康纳恼怒地在他肚子上拍了一下，年长者这才收敛一些，眯着眼睛享受儿子的服务，没一会就交代了出来。粘稠的精液射到康纳手上，他慌忙躲开，结果蹭得哪里都是。</p><p>“处男。”海尔森又一次嘲讽道。</p><p>“你有经验，你来收拾。”康纳回敬道，却被父亲拉到身边躺下。海尔森懒洋洋地亲了一下他的下巴：“我的经验里一般不包含事后处理。”</p><p>“哈？这么说你‘一般’是下面那个？”</p><p>“不，只是我一般会把弄脏的东西直接扔掉。”</p><p>康纳翻了个白眼，却发现这会自己也懒得起来收拾了，索性跟海尔森赖在一起。他打了个哈欠，困倦地翻身搂住父亲的腰腹。然而他刚刚要入睡就猛地想起了什么，撑起眼皮看向海尔森。</p><p>“你刚才说的那些……都是假的吧？”他有些不确定地问。</p><p>“当然了。”海尔森被他逗笑，又突然像意识到了什么一样挑挑眉：“哦，原来你是因为这个才射的？”</p><p>“才不是。”康纳嘴硬道，心虚地看向别处。</p><p>“没关系，康纳，没什么不好意思的。”海尔森说，忽然又压低声音凑到他的耳边：“我还可以给你更棒的。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>求求求评论qwq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>